Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2270
In 2270, at least nineteen log entries were made on the Captain's log for the . (Star Trek: The Animated Series) Entrants * Captain James T. Kirk ( ) * Commander Spock ( ) Entries Mission to Deneb V. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 6334.1. The outbreak of choriocytosis aboard the ''Enterprise seems to be under control. Doctor McCoy says the disease is no longer even as serious as pneumonia and there should be no problem completing our present mission: representing the Federation at the dedication ceremonies for the new Academy of Science on Deneb V." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. We have arranged to get the strobolin needed to save Mister Spock's life. The starship has already picked up the drug and will transfer it to a freighter, the for delivery to the ''Enterprise." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 6335.6. The ''Huron has been left as space junk, its engines sabotaged. Captain O'Shea has no idea who attacked his ship, but the intruder must be found and the precious cargo retrieved." Mission to Delta Theta III. ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 7403.6. The ''Enterprise is on a series of exploratory and contact missions. Traveling with us as an independent observer is a member of a recently contacted alien species. Honorary Commander Ari bn Bem is from the planet Pandro in the Garo VII system. We have taken up orbit around Delta Theta III, a newly-discovered Class M planet. A previous scouting mission has reported possible aboriginal lifeforms here and the Enterprise is to investigate and report. Sensors report several groupings of aborigines. They may be dangerous so I want all of us to avoid any unnecessary risks. But these monitoring devices have to be planted. Lieutenant Uhura will be tracking us throughout." Survey mission near the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 3183.3. Our present mission, a routine geological survey of type 4 asteroids, is nearing completion. The cruise has been uneventful and we are now approaching the final asteroid in our assigned sector a full 72 hours ahead of schedule." * "Captain's Log, Supplemental. Unusual incidents have continued to plague our crew. Even the perceptive Mr. Spock has fallen victim to these simple minded pranks. As these little surprises have grown more and more frequent, our crew members have found them less and less amusing. The situation has reached the point where friends are accusing friends. The entire crew is on edge, myself included." * "Captain's Log, Supplemental. Somehow Spock managed to switch on our emergency air before collapsing from the effects of the gas. The fresh air quickly revived us, although it will be exhausted in another six hours. We must cure our computer by then or there's no telling what we'll be forced to breathe next." Mission to Dramia. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5275.6. Preparing to beam aboard the ''Enterprise following the successful completion of delivery of medical supplies to the planet Dramia in the remote Dramian star system." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 5275.8. Underway for planet Dramia II for investigation of McCoy case. We are beyond subspace communications with Starfleet and proceeding under my own authority." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5275.9. We are approaching the planet Dramia II where we hope to find the answers to the questions of Dr. McCoy's guilt or innocence. Situation normal. Aurora reported in the sector, however." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 5276.4. We are in orbit around the planet Dramia under the conditions of general quarantine. As commanding officer I have ordered the activation of General Order 6." * "Captain's Log: Stardate 5276.8. Preparing to beam aboard the ''Enterprise following the Dramian ceremonies honoring Dr. Leonard McCoy for his significant achievements in the field of interstellar medicine." Encounter with Kukulkan. ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 6063.4. The ''Enterprise is tracing the origin of a mysterious alien space probe. It approached the Federation home worlds, made a scan of Earth's system and signaled outward into space. Before it could be intercepted, the probe self-destructed. We are following a trail of disrupted matter left by the probe's highly advanced propulsion system. Thus far the trail has not intercepted any inhabited star systems." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 6063.5. First Officer Spock in temporary command. The ''Enterprise is a captive of an alien lifeform calling itself Kukulkan. Captain Kirk and three other officers have vanished. They were most likely transported by Kukulkan to his ship." Mission to Babel. ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 6770.3. The ''Enterprise is on course for the planet Babel, where ambassadors of all Federation planets are waiting to honor the Enterprise's distinguished passenger Commodore Robert April, first captain of the USS Enterprise, and for the past twenty years, Federation Ambassador-at-Large. Now 75 years old, Commodore April has reached mandatory retirement age." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 6770.6. The ''Enterprise has passed into the most alien landscape I have ever seen. We are in some reverse universe where black stars shine in a white void. We are still in the tow of the alien ship, both of us having survived the extreme heat of the Beta Niobe nova." * "''Captain's Log, Supplemental. We are proceeding to Karla Five's planet, Arret." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 6770.1. Time continues to flow backwards for us. We have set course for a dead star, in this antimatter universe, that corresponds with a nova Minara in ours. We're being pulled by Karla Five's unmanned vessel which is equipped with enough positive matter armament to ignite the dead star into life." * "Captain's Log, Supplemental. We have eleven minutes of real time left to reach the dead star but all around my crew are turning into children unable to operate the ship." Category:Logs de:Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) 2270